El bueno y el malo!
by La proxima titan344
Summary: HAHAHAh que emoción mi primer fic es de la chica de siempre normal , pero conoce a un chico que hace que se sienta tranquila pero tambien le gusta el peligro ...


**Hola este es mi primer fic no sé si les va a gustar , luego de que lo lean abajo hay una nota no se vayan a saltar todo porque me costó mucho T.T y si miran errores y faltas disculpen o si escribo pésimo, mírenlo por el lado bueno es mi primer fic **y ustedes ya sabe quiénes son los personajes :

"Los teen titans no me pertenecen, pero algún día DC comics estar ilustrado por mí que soy buena dibujando, se los prometo los teen titans regresaran por mi",

(Pensamiento), -acción-, Nombre: dialogo, ok.

Narración normal:

Rachel es un chica normal (cabello morado liso y muy lindo, piel blanca pálida, delgada de muy buen cuerpo y ojos azules con negro casi morados ella era muy linda.) se ha cambiado de escuela porque a su padre lo transfirieron de lugar. Es de esas chicas que se cambian de "escuela" en este tipo Carrera para entrar a la universidad (**N.A:el grado que se cursa antes de ir a la Universidad**) **.**

**Escuela: (primer día de clases)**

**Maestra:** Buenos días jóvenes hoy les quiero presentar a una alumna –la toma del hombro y la presenta- Ella es Rachel!

Hola Rachel-gritaron al unísono saludándola

**Maestra:** Quiero que se porten bien y le muestren el instituto por favor –advirtiéndoles

-Rachel se sienta atrás donde había una ventana vista al patio.-

**Kori:** Hola! – la saluda con la voz baja para que la maestra no la regane por interrumpir la clase– Soy Koriand Anders ,pero puedes decirme Kori .

**Rachel:** Hola Kori? –dice con cara de ¿Por qué me habla?

**Karen: **Hashh Kori siempre es así no importa que sea conocido o desconocido siempre se presenta de esa forma haha que tonta soy, Hola mi nombre es Karen- dándole la explicación a Rachel y dándole un saludo.

**Kori:** Ya que eres nueva del salón te podemos mostrar el instituto- dándole una sonrisa-¿quieres?

**Rachel: **Esta bien. (Por lo menos ya no voy a estar sola mi primer recreo).

Así pasa la clase de la maestra hasta que sonó la campana y salieron a refaccionar y a caminar para que Rachel conociera el instituto.

**Kori:** Me siento feliz que aceptaras nuestra invitación Rachel.-le poner la mano en el hombro.

**Karen:** Si es cierto y hasta el momento. ¿Qué te parece?-también le pone la mano en el hombro.

**Rachel: **Pues me parece bien – (que no ven que me siento incomoda que yo este caminado y que nadie me haya visto y se me queden viendo como bicho).

**Karen:** Vamos a sentarnos allá – señala el patio donde están los arboles –es el mejor lugar para conversar y conocernos mejor.

**Kori: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-llevandolas casi arrastras al lugar señalado antes.

-Sentadas debajo de un árbol muy grande con una sombra muy acogedor y muy reconfortante están Karen, Rachel y Kori sentadas (**N.A: así están sentadas en ese orden ).**

**Dick:** Hola Kori, hola Karen cómo están? Sonrojado por kori y sentándose al lado de ellas-.

**Kori:** Hola Dick como estas?- dándole lugar-Espera antes de que me respondas te quiero presentar a una amiga nueva de nuestro grado. (**N.A: todos están en el mismo grado solo que ellos solo se le quedaban viendo ,como cuando eres nuevo en un lugar.)**

**Dick:** Si Kori claro que la vi- diciéndole a kori.-Hola como estas soy Richard Grayson, mmmm pero llámame Dick.

**Rachel: **Hola me llamo Rachel Roth- saludándolo

**Kori:** Espera a que conozcas a los demás!-la abraza

**Victor:** Hola kori, hola karennn! – saludando a Karen de un abrazo.

**Karen:** Hola mí, quiero decir Victor –se poner roja como tomaste.

**Kori: **Amigo Victor, como te va.

**Victor:** Ammm pues…..

**Kori: **Que bien me alegro, quiero presentarte a una amiga! –señalándola.

**Victor:** Hola me llamo Victor – la saluda.

Suena la campana del recreo que acaba de finalizar ,Kori, Dick, Karen ,Victor y Rachel van hacia el salón pero…

**Rachel: **Kori ,espera tengo que ir al baño.-se pone la mano en el estómago.

**Kori:** Esta bien te acompaño –se adelanta- Ojala no nos pongan nota de retraso o si no me matan jejejeje – ríe para que Rachel no se sienta mal.

**Rachel: **Mmmmm –piensa – mira por que no mejor tú vas a el salón y yo voy a el baño así no te reganan a ti y yo digo que me había perdido. (**N.A: es buena excusa porque el instituto es grande)**.

**Kori: **Ok…. Te esperamos allá – sale corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Rachel va hacia el baño pero cuando va saliendo apresura el paso para que no la reganen pero en eso…

**Auchhhhhhhh…-** gritan dos personas.. Rachel y ¿?

**Garfield:** Hooo eso dolió – se agarra la espalda del dolor y le brinda una mano a Rachel para que se ponga de pie luego del "incidente" que acaba de ocurrir.

**Rachel: **Gracias –le toma la mano y se levanta- ¿y por qué estabas corriendo?.

**Garfield:** Yoo haha pues yo iba pues hahaha- balbucea tontamente.

**Rachel: **Haaa siiii claro bueno adiós- se dirige hacia el salón.

**Garfield:** Adiós pero puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la detiene.

**Rachel:** por supuesto? (haaa me está haciendo perder tiempo).

**Garfield: **En que salón estas?-se poner la mano detrás de la cabeza.

**Rachel:** Para el de la señorita Alicia Beltrán- levanta una ceja- Por qué?.

**Garfield:** Pues creo que eso responde por que no chocamos, porque el salón de la maestra Beltrán queda en el camino contrario del que ibas- (tonto como se le ocurre decirle eso es nueva que iba a saber).

**Rachel: **No quiero parecer imprudente pero es hora de ir a el salón –Se voltea y sale corriendo .

**Garfield: **si si heee vamos – solo la mira correr- que chica más rara?.-se dirige a el salón.

En el salón de clases todo estuvo normal Kori y Karen conversaban con Rachel para seguir conociéndose y explicándole de cómo era el instituto, suena la campana, Garfield y Rachel no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el rato de clases solo una que otra mirada ella se ponía roja pero no le daba importancia y el solo volteaba la cara y hacía gestos, en la hora de salida…..

**Kori:** Si hoy en la tarde en el centro comercial les parece?- poniendo cara de perrito para que aceptaran la invitación.

**Karen: **Si por supuesto, Que dices Rachel?-espera la respuesta.

**Rachel: **Si claro mi madre dijo que conociera amigos y pues esta es una de esas "oportunidades"- (haaa si claro con un día así quien no se merece un merecido descanso).

**Kori: **Bien! Rachel yo te paso traer con Karen para que no vayamos juntas! Hahaa!-jala a Karen y se van del salón.

**Rachel:**Bien…. Haaa será un día largo…- agarra sus cosas y sale del Salon.

Mientras Rachel sale se le caen los cuadernos de la mano y…

**Rachel: **Haaa esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – se agacha a recogerlos.

Escucha una voz de un hombre…

**Jasón:** jajajajaja Deberías tener más cuidado niñita – la ayuda a recoger los cuaderno y se los da.

**Rachel:** Y por ayudarme que quieres un trofeo –dice furiosa.- mira si te vienes a burlarte de mí pues estas con la chica equivocada y si te molesta tanto que haya botado mis cuaderno los recojo y te dejo el pasillo libre para que tú y tu gran ego puedan pasar –dice mientras le arrebata los cuadernos le da la espalda y se va muy orgullosa de su respuesta.-

**Jason:** Tranquila niñita, tranquila, solo quería divertirme un rato- dice presumidamente.

**Rachel:** Pues bien ya lo hiciste déjame en paz – (tonto quien se cree que es el rey de todo el mundo de los pasillos)-se va furiosa.

En la casa de Rachel: Toc, toc,toc….

**Rachel:** Hola – poniéndose un suéter negro.

**Kori: **Lista Rachel…..-la toma de la mano y la lleva junto con Karen- hahaha ya quiero ver que hay en el centro comercial.- camina abrasándolas.

**Rachel:** haaammm? Siii claro al centro comercial y para qué?

**Karen: **Como que para qué? jajaj Rachel parece como si nunca te hubieran invitado tus amigas a el centro comercial nunca- jajajajajajaaj

**Rachel:** Haaa pues cuentas si esas "amigas" son tus tías – se poner cabizbaja por la vergüenza.

**Kori y Karen: **jajajjajajajajajajajajajaj que buen chiste-se matan de la risa.

**Karen: **No te preocupes Rachel nosotras somos ahora tus amigas y veras que divertido será – le da un pequeño abrazo.

**Kori: **siiii ya lo veras – le sonríe dulcemente.

Mientras caminan hacia el centro comercial ,siguen conversando y bromean un poco afín llegan ….

**Karen: **Bien llegamos por fin! y que quieren hacer primer ir por un helado o ir a comprar accesorios- dice con mucho glamour.

**Kori:** Siiiii yo quiero ir a comprar que dices Rachel?-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Rachel:** Si pero no soy muy buena para los accesorios – levanta una ceja.

**Karen:** Bien vamos a comprar…..-dice mientras se dirigen a una tienda de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

Bien las chicas ya fueron de compras y luego fueron por un helado y se sentaron en una banca a conversar y a divertirse …..

**Karen:** Creo que es hora de irnos ya son las 6:30 – como toda líder.

**Rachel:** Bien creo que si vámonos –levantándose para irse –Vamos kori.

**Kori: **ok- se levanta.

Las chicas se van primero a casa de Rachel a dejarla, Karen viva a una cuadra antes que Kori así que también se fue quedando, Kori fue a su casa. Se hace de noche y Rachel se va a su habitación a arreglar la ropa para mañana y ver lo que se compró esta tarde ya casi se acostaba pero….

Riiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg…..

**Rachel:** Bueno, ¿Quién habla? – contesta el teléfono del cuarto.

**Kori:** Hola Rachel soy yo Kori.

**Rachel:** Hola Kori ¿Cómo estás?...espera…..por qué me llamas a esta hora? Paso algo?-se alarma.

**Kori: **No para nada es que yo te quería decir que luego de todo lo que hicimos y pasamos hoy en el centro comercial, ¿te quería preguntar algo?...

**Rachel: **si claro…

**Kori: **Karen y yo estuvimos conversando y queríamos preguntar si quieres juntarte con nosotras a la hora de recreo?

**Rachel:** Claro por qué no, nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Adiós. – corta y se recuesta en su cama.(nunca creí que me iban a recibir tan bien ).

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se prepara para ir a el instituto se cambia con el uniforme nuevo (consiste en una falda cuadriculada negra con paletones, una blusa polo con el logotipo del instituto y un chaleco con el logotipo del mismo, calcetas altas blancas y zapatillas negras), desayuna y se va para el instituto…

En el salón de clases….

**Maestra:** Hola jóvenes como están para el final de la clase les tengo una sorpresa, pero mientras tanto saquen su libro de algebra y su cuaderno de ejercicios….-decía lista para explicar…

**Kori:** Rachel, como estas? –hablaba bajo para que la maestra no la escuchara.

**Rachel: **Bien hoy vamos a salir juntas al recreo verdad…..que te sucede Kori por qué haces esa cara…..-voltea

**Maestra: **Bien damita Rachel, se puede saber por qué razón habla o mejor dicho susurra…..-con un tono molesto..

**Rachel:** Yooo bueno yo estaba solo quería pues emmm…-decía bobamente.

**Maestra: **Mire por qué mejor no me lo explica en la hora del recreo en su detención y si quiere platicar en este periodo de matemáticas se puede salir a la banca de afuera si jovencita- apuntando hacia la puerta.

**Rachel: **bien.-sale con la cabeza abajo y muy furiosa.

**Maestra: **Bien sigamos….

En la banca de afuera….

**Garfield:** porque te castigaron de este periodo de matemáticas-dice algo avergonzado por la pregunta.

**Rachel:** haa yo "estaba" platicando –dice furiosa

**Garfield: **enserio te diré algo ella aunque pidas que te recojan un lápiz dice que platicas y te regana es algo molesto…

**Rachel:** heemm y tú por que estas aquí?- se cruza de brazos y levanta un ceja.

**Garfield: **pues llegue tarde y no me dejo entrar y pues es algo gracioso jaajajaja..

**Rachel: **jmjmjmjmj- una risa pequeña pero dulce.

**Garfield: **jajajaajajajaja veo que te gusta ver sufrir jajajajaja…

**Rachel:** no jmjmjm para nada jejeje.-

**Maestra:** Veo que se divierten miren, tu –señala a Rachel.- ya no vuelvas a platicar en clase, y en cuanto a ti.- señala a no vuelvas a tarde , entienden, pueden entrar a el salón, tu no Rachel solo te diré algo tu si tienes nota ve al recreo a recogerla, ya puedes pasar…

Garfield entra seguido de Rachel y se van a sus respectivos lugar de clases se miraban y se daban pequeñas sonrisas, suena la campana del recreo y todos salen….

**Kori: **Rachel vamos – la llama en la puerta.

**Karen: **siii vamos Rachel- le ofrece la mano para que salgan-.

**Rachel:** Las alcanzo luego es que tengo que ir por una nota en la dirección –se retira del salón- las veo luego ok.

**Kori y Karen: **bien te apartaremos lugar….

Rachel se retira del salón y se dirige a la dirección….

En la dirección….

**Secretaria de la dirección:** Si están esperando algún documento, papel, o nota esperen un rato por que la maestra Alicia Beltran salio por unos papeles.-sigue escribiendo en la computadora.-

**Rachel: **(rayos, solo estas cosas me pasan ami no puede ser)-se sienta en la banca de espera y se cruza de brazos.

**Jason:** Nueva y ya con notaheee niñita jajajaja.- se sienta también en la banca de espera.

**Rachel:** Hashh estas aquí mejor me voy.-se levanta y camina para la salida.

**Jason: **No te atreverías a cruzar esa puerta, a menos que quieras más jajajajajajajaja.- rie presumidamente.- si sales por esa puerta te darán doble nota jajajaj.

**Rachel:** Cállate tú, como te llames?, no necesito consejos y menos de un presumido como tú y si aquí es lugar de notas porque estás aquí entonces?-dice molesta.

**Jason: **Jason para ti preciosa jajaja, y si le rompí la cara a un idiota jajajaj.-con risa de orgullo.

**Rachel: **y se supone que para un presumido, orgulloso, bobo, y con un gran ego es bueno, milagro ya llego la señorita Alicia.- se va a la dirección con la maestra.

Rachel entra y cierra la puerta…..

**Maestra: **Rachel Roth aquí está tu nota, no quiero que sigas portándote así en clase, ha si mira puedes llamar al chico de allá.- señala la banca donde esta Jason.- también le espera una nota.

**Rachel: **no se preocupe ya no me portare asi y si le hare el favor de llamar a ese "chico".-sale de la dirección.- Hey tu "Jason" te llama la señorita Alicia, dice que vayas por tu nota.-dice malévolamente.

**Jason: **jajajajaj está bien gracias niñita o quiero decir Rachel jajajajaj.- le da un guiño a Rachel y entra a la dirección.

**Rachel: **Idiota, ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? (Piensa Rachel es un grado más grande que tú y tener problemas, empezando este grado y de seguro es así con todas pfffffffffffff que terco ja presumido).

Rachel sale de la dirección y se encuentra con Karen y Kori para pasar el recreo juntas y platicar de lo de ayer en la tarde y de que ocurrió en la dirección, en eso suena el timbre y todos se dirigen a sus respectivos salones y lugares…

**Maestra: **Bien jóvenes les tengo una sorpresa y quiero decirles que los grados 1ro de carrera con 2do de carrera serán un grupo, y 3ro en carrera ósea nosotros y 4to en carrera (**N.A: **es donde esta Jason), tendremos una excursión y quiero que hagamos grupos de 8 personas, así que yo los mencionare...-menciona a 4 grupos de 8 – bien y nuestro último grupo es…

-Koriand Anders, Karen Becker, Victor Stone, Dick Grayson, Garfield Logan, Wallace West, Nicole Díaz y la señorita Rachel Roth – toma otra lista .- bien aquí están el grupo que los acompañara en el viaje que solo serán 5 personas que son…

-La señorita Kitty, Judith Rojas.(**N.A:** esa yo me la invente espero que no se molesten.**),** Jason Todd, Linda Park y el joven Emil Suarez (**N.A:** este también lo invente yo.**)** Serán sus acompañantes.

Así que quiero que se comporten y que no hagan escándalos en los buses, HAAAAAAA por poco se me olvida al lugar donde iremos será a….

**Bien hasta aquí la dejo quiero que ustedes me ayuden a decidir a donde llevarlos puede ser parque de diversiones, acuático, arqueológico o donde ustedes quieran, haa ¿y con quien se debería de quedar Rachel? –a) Garfield -b)Jason o ustedes me pueden aconsejar si leyeron esto verdad **

**Espero su Review! Plis, este capítulo va dedicado a los que lo leyeron y dejaron su review gracias saludos.**


End file.
